


even as time goes on

by SocksForCocks



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, M/M, No Smut, Other, POV First Person, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocksForCocks/pseuds/SocksForCocks
Summary: He still loves you, and he will for the rest of time. No matter how limited it is.(gender neutral)
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	even as time goes on

Time has passed. Some things have changed, like the color of my hair from a youthful, strong shade becoming littered with a wise grey like melting snow. Some things haven't. Like the way he looks at me with a soft smile on his face and red dusting his cheeks as if he were the luckiest person to ever exist. 

He remains untouched and pristine. His body is still as stable as it was years ago. My weak human body is broken down by the influence of time and cannot keep up with his endeavors as it used to. Yet he still stays with me, patiently holding my hand as I struggle to get up from my seat, my joints creaking with old age. All with a tender kiss to my forehead, still as soft and gentle as when I was younger. 

He caresses my unsteady hands as he holds me, tracing his thumb along the lines that time has given me. He kisses my knuckles and and then my chapped lips, murmuring sweet nothings into my ear. Some are new and some I have heard time and time again. Yet they still manage to make my heart race like it did from long ago. 

Even after everything that has been done to me; my broken body and fading looks and slipped memory, he still loves me all the same. And maybe even a little more with each passing day. His only qualm with the time I experience is that it is limited. One day I will have no choice but to leave him. 

But I always assure him that is not the case. I will be with him as long as he needs me to. He knows it is an impossible promise but he plays along, wrapping his strong arms around my fragile body and taking in what little warmth I can produce. 

My time is limited and his can stretch upon thousands of years, but we both agree that the days we spend together is a gift that time has been kind enough to give us. And we plan to enjoy it as much as possible.


End file.
